Third Times the Charm
by TwistedAngel96
Summary: This follows the lives of Daniel Jonas and Jennifer Horton as a couple with the ups and downs of becoming something unexpected. It also features so parts of JJ and Abby's life too. Alternative Universe.
1. Chapter 1

It is an ordinary morning in the Horton house but one thing is different. Daniel sits up in bed and looks over to Jennifer beside him. Its 7am and he has to get ready for work. He leans over to kiss his beautiful girlfriends and then kisses her baby bump. The pregnancy is completely a miracle but they are very ecstatic. He stands up and walks over to the bathroom and hops into the shower. Jennifer hears the water start up and she walks into the bathroom and gets into the shower with him.

"Good morning love." Daniel says leaning down to kiss her again and rubs her belly.

She smiles as she puts her hand over his as the baby kicks "Good morning."

* * *

After their shower they both get dressed goes down to the kitchen to be greeted by Abby and JJ making breakfast and Parker playing with his toy train. Daniel goes over and kisses Parker's forehead.

"Morning mom." JJ says as he puts a dinosaur shaped pancake on a plate and sits it in front of Parker.

Jen pours herself some green tea as she sits down at the table with Parker and starts eating regular pancakes. She boasted "You guys know what day it is?"

Abigail smiles as she says "Yes mom, today is the day that Daniel and Parker officially move in."

"Which I don't see what the big deal is because he has been here every night since you found out you were pregnant mom." quips JJ as he stuffs his face with pancakes and bacon.

"I know but he is finally bringing over the last box from his old apartment so Melanie can officially move in."

Daniel grabs a coffee cup to go before he is officially late for work and he leans down and kisses Jennifer like he does every morning "Bye, Love you, see you at work."

"Love you too. Abby, you are dropping Parker off at Maggie's before going to work, Right?"

"Yes mom." She says cleaning up Parker quickly before picking him up and taking off.

* * *

Daniel walks into Jennifer's office barring lunch.

"Is that..." She pauses for a minute before realizing what it is "Oh my God, You brought me tacos!" She takes the bag from him and starts eats "I have been craving this all day." She stands up and kisses him a few times before sitting back down and starts eating again."

He sits down on her desk and eats one of the tacos quickly because they have to go to an OB appointment.

When they are finished get up and head over to the OB department in the hospital. On their way there someone has spilled something and didn't bother to clean it up and it just so happens Jennifer walks right through the puddle and slips and falls. She is stunned for a second then sits up.

"Oh my god Jen, are you ok?" Daniel quickly grabs an empty wheelchair and helps her up into it and rushes her into the OB to make sure there isn't anything wrong.

"Daniel I am fine." She starts to stand up while they are waiting to be called back but he hurries and sits her back down.

"Don't move please Jen, We don't know if there is anything wrong."

The nurse came out. "Jennifer Horton, the doctor will see you now."

* * *

The last bell rings and JJ walks out of his class and over to his locker to meet his girlfriend, Paige, and places a kiss on her cheek. "So you still up for coming over to dinner?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

JJ grabs her hand and they walk to the car together and get into the car. "I have to go Parker up from Aunt Maggie's before we go to the house, is that ok?

"Yeah, of course, I love that little guy."

* * *

"So Ms. Horton, heard you had a fall earlier. Have you felt contractions since then and have you felt the baby move?"

"Yes I have felt the baby move. And No contractions other than the Braxton Hicks I have been having."

"Well that is a very good sign. If you would like, I could do an ultra-sound but I highly doubt anything is wrong. You seem ok. Let me just check and see if you have dilated anymore than last week," She checks to see if she is dilated any "Well it looks like you are about 3 ½ cm dilated. You could have your baby in a few days."

Daniel and Jennifer look at each other in complete shock. Jennifer is very happy and states "But I am only 38 weeks along. Is that ok if the baby comes early?!"

The doctor reassures her "That is perfectly fine and considerably, the baby becomes full term at 37 weeks so the baby will not be premature at all but if you want to try and keep the baby in there longer you can keep you stress level to a low and keeps physical activity to a normal pace. No lifting anything over 10lbs."

"Ok got it doc. Thanks." Jennifer leans up and Daniel helps her down and they walk to their car. "Can you believe it. I can go into labor at any minute!"

Daniel looks at her "Yes but lets not get to excited because there is a very low chance you will progress that fast."

"I know but I just can't help but be excited."

He looks at her and smiles, "I know, me too but I am going to go drop you off at the house so you can rest while I go pick up the last few boxes and Melanie then I will be back at the house."

"Ok"

* * *

Jennifer walks into the house and yells "Abby, JJ, Is anyone home?"

"In the kitchen."

Jennifer walks into the kitchen where Abby and her boyfriend, Ben are in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Hi Honey, Hi Ben."

"Hey, How did the appointment go?"

"Good, They said I could go into labor at any minute."

"Oh wow. Mom sit down, me and Ben have to talk to you about something."

"Abby, you are scaring me a little."

"Oh Ms. Horton, it isn't a bad thing."

"Well that makes me feel a little bit better."

"Mom, since you are going to have the baby anytime now and the house is getting a little crowded and since me and Ben have been together for a while now, we think its a good idea for us to move in together..."

"What?!" she puts her hand on her belly, "Ow."

"Mom!, Are you ok?"

"Yeah, its nothing big, just a contraction."

"Mom, that isn't little, its a contraction."

"So? My water hasn't broken yet and the contractions aren't that close together."

"Oh, ok."

"Anyway, are you two sure you are ready for this step. Its a pretty big step in a relationship."

"Yes mom, we are ready."

"Well Ok then. That's fine with me," She says as she gets up and walks over to the fridge and pours herself some green tea. She goes back over and sits down and blurted "Oh god."

"Mom what is it?"

"I think my water just broke."


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel is already at the hospital as Jennifer, Abby, and Ben arrive. Daniel helps her out of the car and into a wheelchair. He pushes her to the reception desk.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, We called ahead and said we were coming in, my girlfriend is in labor." Dan says.

"Alright, come with me." The receptionist takes them to a room and a nurse comes in and gets them set up and starts asking questions.

"How far apart are your contractions?"

"About 3-4 minutes apart."

"How painful are your contractions on a scale from 1 to 10?"

"About a 6."

"Has your water broken yet?"

"Yes."

The nurse pulls up the blanket and checks her dilatation. "Well you're at a 5 so we will go ahead and bring you into labor and delivery and get you set up."

Jennifer gets off the table and gets into the wheelchair and they wheel her up to the delivery room and they get all the machines hooked up and changed into a hospital gown.

* * *

About an hour later Maggie and JJ come into the room to visit.

"Knock, knock." Maggie says opening up the door.

"Hi guys." Jen says as she sits up in bed."

"Hey mom, how you doing? Can I get you anything?"

"Actually yes please honey, could you go and get me some ice chips please?"

"Sure mom." He kisses her cheek and heads out to get some ice chips.

"Where is Daniel?" Maggie asks

"Oh um he went back to the house to get the suitcase."

"Oh, Okay. Well I just,"

The monitor that tracts the baby's heartbeat starts beeping and Jennifer looks down at her belly and turns white. Maggie steps out of the door and yells, "Nurse! Help!" Two nurses come rushing in and one of them starts messing with the machine and the other is feeling around on her belly. The nurse moves the monitor around on her stomach and picks up the heartbeat again.

"What was that?" Maggie asks.

"Oh it wasn't anything, the baby just shift positions and the monitor couldn't pick up the heartbeat."

"Oh ok, thank you." Maggie says as she goes and stands next to Jennifer and asks "Are you ok?"

Jennifer looks at Maggie and gets the color back in her face "Yeah just a little worried."

JJ comes back in and gives her some ice. "Mom I heard what happened, are..."

She stops him in track and takes a few deep breaths.

"Are you ok?"

She nods and after a couple of seconds she lets out a breathe "Yes, just the contractions are getting more painful."

"Isn't there medicine that you can take for that?" He asks.

She looks at him as giggles, "Well yes of course but I had you and your sister naturally and she was born in a cabin and you were born in a jungle. I think I can handle this."

"Ok, Ok. I gotta get going, gotta get Parker so Melanie can come up here." He goes over and kisses her cheek.

"Ok honey, drive safe."

* * *

Daniel is sitting in a chair next to her bed asleep, Melanie and Abby are asleep on the couch and Jennifer is flipping through channels on the tv trying to get a bit comfortable. There is a knock on the door and everyone wakes up and the doctor comes in.

"Sorry to wake you, just want to check to see how we are progressing."

"Oh I wasn't asleep." Jennifer yawns and sits up and gets a contraction and takes a deep breath, try's not to yell.

"Alright, lets see," He says as he puts gloves on and checks her dilation, "Well good news, you're a 10 so we are ready to start pushing!" The doctor rushes out to get the nurses and comes back and starts setting things up.

"We are about to have a baby?" Jennifer smiles at Daniel.

He grins back and pushes her hair back and grabs her hand with him other, "We are about to have a baby!"

Abigail and Melanie go to the other side of Jennifer and Abby grabs her other hand and smiles at her mom.

The doctor puts on gloves and sits down on the stool in front of her and says, "You ready to have this baby?"

She nods as she squeezes Daniel's and Abigail's hand as she starting getting a contraction.

"Push!"

Dan, Abby, and Melanie are cheering her on as she starts pushing, "Ahhh."

"Stop." The doctor exclaims.

She stops and breathes heavily. Daniel wipes her forehead and reassures her, "You can do this Jen."

She looks at him and nods and he kisses the top of her head and she starts to have another contraction.

"Alright Jen, Give me a big push this time."

She nods and pushes harder than she did last time. The baby's head comes out and she lets out a yell and squeezes Dan and Abby's hand

"Lets stop, That was a good push Jennifer. Next contraction try not to push too hard."

She nods again and takes deep breaths and looks exhausted at Daniel.

"Jen its only one or two more pushes, you can do this," He looks over the blanket and sees the baby's head and looks back at Jen and smiles, "You can do this."

"Alright Jen, give me a nice good push and maybe we can get the rest of this baby out."

She barely pushes then exclaims "I can't do it, I can't do it!"

"Come on Jen, do it for your baby!" The doctor says

"Yes, You can mom!" Abigail says

Daniel puts his hand on her cheek and looks into her eyes and reassures her, "Yes you can! I know you can."

She smiles at him and then looks at the doctor and nods.

The doctor says "Alright Jen, Just one last push to get this baby out. You can do it."

Jennifer pushes one last time and the baby finally comes out and the baby starts crying. The doctor holds up the baby and shows them and says "Congratulations, Say hello to your new baby girl."

Abigail looks at the baby and says "Aww." Then looks at Melanie.

Melanie smiles and says, "That's our baby sister Abby!"

They both stare as the baby is placed on Jen's chest. Jennifer starts crying and smiling. She is overwhelmed with emotion and she lets go of Abby's hand and runs her thumb across the baby's forehead.

Daniel kisses Jen's forehead and stares at his new baby girl.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor ask Daniel.

"Yes." He takes the clippers and clips the umbilical cord.

The nurses take the baby over to clean her the rest of the way up and measures and weighs her.

Daniel follows the nurse over there and watches the baby.

"She is so adorable Jennifer!" Melanie exclaims.

"Yeah mom, I can't believe what I just saw, It's a miracle."

Daniel picks up the swaddled brown-haired, blue-eyed baby and carries her over to Jennifer and smiles as he hands the baby to her and says, "We have a perfectly healthy, 7lb 8oz baby girl."

"Oh Daniel, she is perfect. How long was she?" Jennifer says as she cradles the baby in her arms.

"She was 22 inches long."

"Wow, She was very long." Abigail exclaims.

"Yes but she is still perfect." Jennifer smiles down at her baby.

One of the nurses comes over and asks "Do we have a name for this little girl?"

"No." Both Jen and Dan say.

"I am going to go make some phone calls to give everyone the good news. I will be back." Melanie says as she looks at her new sister one more time then walks out.

"I am going to go tell whoever is in the waiting room about her." Abby says as she leans over and kisses the baby's head and walks out the door also.


	3. Chapter 3

"How about Lauren?" Abby suggest walking around the hospital room and then gives her to Melanie.

"Hmm, No." Jennifer says while eating her lunch.

"Well what about Mckenzie?" Melanie asks as she puts the baby back into the bed that is next to Jennifer's bed.

Jennifer takes a sip of water and shakes her head no.

Daniel walks into the room with Parker in his arms and JJ follows behind him.

"Hi Parker!" Jennifer exclaims. "You want to meet your new baby sister?"

Parker grins as Daniel puts Parker down on Jennifer's bed and he gets right next to her. He has a shirt on the says "World's Best Big Brother." Daniel picks up the baby and gives her to Jennifer then goes and sits on the other side of Parker. Abby, Melanie and JJ just stand around and watch as Parker gets closer to the baby.

"Be gentle Parker." Daniel warns Parker.

Parker touches the baby's hands. Then he touches her face and says, "Baby!" then leans down and kisses the baby's cheek.

Jennifer has tears in her eyes as she smiles along with everyone else. They sit there and watch Parker interact with the baby then there is a knock on the door.

"Come In!" Jen says.

Maggie and Hope open the door and come in.

"Wow your room is pretty full." Hope says as she looks around at everyone.

Maggie starts crying happily as she goes over and looks at the baby. She puts her hands over her mouth and just smiles and says, "Can I hold her?"

"Of course! You are her grandma." Jen smiles as she hands the baby over to Maggie.

Hope comes over and puts a small pick gift bag on her nightstand. "She is so adorable cuz."

"What is in the bag?" Jen asks.

"Oh just something I think is adorable." Hope says.

Jennifer takes the bag and opens it. It is a onesie that says, Sorry Ladies My daddy is Taken. "Oh Hope that is so cute, Thank you."

"No problem cuz."

Abigail goes over and helps Parker off the bed. "Me, JJ, and Melanie are going take Parker to get something to eat."

"Alright honey, have fun."

"We will." Melanie goes and takes Parker's hand and they all walk out the door.

"So does this little angel have a name yet?" Maggie asks as she hands the baby to Hope.

"No, We haven't found one we both like. I still think Emma would be a cute name." Daniel says.

Jennifer looks at him funny and says, "Emma is to simple of a name. She needs a name that really describes her."

"Then we should just name her Jennifer Jr because she looks just like you." Daniel laughs.

Hope and Maggie both agree that she looks exactly like Jen.

"Ok, I know she looks like me but we are not naming her Jennifer Jr." She exclaims.

"Alright, Alright, but it didn't..." Hope gets interrupted by the baby starts crying "Oh I think someone is hungry." She hands the baby to Jennifer.

Jennifer takes the baby and throws a blanket over her shoulder and covers up as she starts to feed the baby. "I don't know. Picking names is so hard."

"Which is why we should have thought about it before she was born." Daniel says as he watches the tv.

"We tried, remember? You didn't like any of the names I picked out and I didn't like the names you had."

"What about Madison?" Hope asks.

"I don't like that."

"Jen, You are so difficult!" Hope says.

"What about Alexis?" Maggie asks.

"I don't like that either." Jennifer says.

Hope gets a call, "Hello? Right now? Ok fine." she closes her phone and picks up her purse. "That was the station, they need me. I will see you later." Hope walks out the door.

"I should get going too. I told Victor I would be back soon." Maggie goes over and kisses Jen's cheek and then walks out the door.

* * *

"How about Daisy?" Melanie asks.

"A flower Mel?" Daniel asks as he rocks the baby.

"What about Kinsley?" Abby asks looking through her phone.

"No not that." Jennifer shakes her head.

"What about Avia?" Melanie says looking through the baby name book.

"I like that." Jennifer says.

"I don't." Daniel replies.

They all sigh.

"Harmony?" Abby asks.

"I like that." Daniel says

"I don't." Jennifer replies quickly.

JJ sighs loudly and exclaims "Why don't you just name her, umm I don't know, like Victoria or something?" He says as he lays back down across the couch.

Jennifer gets a look in her eye then looks over at the baby sleeping in Daniel's arms. "Hmm, Victoria?"

Daniel looks down at the and says "Victoria."

Melanie and Abby both look at JJ and smirks, "You couldn't have said that earlier?"

"Sorry, I just thought of it!"

"Now we need to find a middle name." Jennifer says.

Melanie asks, "How about Marie?"

Daniel looks at the sleeping baby again and say "Victoria Marie Jonas?"

The baby starts to grin a bit.

Jennifer smiles widely "Looks like we have a name."

Daniel hold up Victoria so everyone can see her face. "Everyone, I would like for you to meet Victoria Marie Jonas."


	4. Update and Help

**I'm so dearly sorry I haven't put out an update to this story in such a long time. I had many chapters written out for this series but I had some computer trouble and my computer completely shut down and stopped working so I lost all of my work that I did. Don't worry I will be continuing this series but I have lost all my ideas and I am having trouble coming up with ideas.**

**This is where I need your help. If anyone has an suggestions on how you would like to see this story play out. Feel free to leave a review and to PM me. I will be happy with any and all suggestions. Thank you for understanding. See you soon hopefully.**


End file.
